


Short Trip, Long Drive (We’re Not Ready to Go Home)

by momojuusu



Series: Monsta X Fanfiction Bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo calls Minhyuk in the middle of the night, asking him to go on a short trip together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Trip, Long Drive (We’re Not Ready to Go Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monsta X Fanfiction Bingo week 1 with the prompt road trip!AU. Inspired by Jason Mraz’s Long Drive.
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

“Let’s have a short trip.”

Hyunwoo chuckled when he heard Minhyuk grunting across the phone. He knew it was still in the middle of the night. He knew Minhyuk was still asleep before he called. He knew Minhyuk hated it when Hyunwoo disturbed his beauty sleep, but he couldn’t help it. He knew he would receive a punch once they met, but he still called the other guy.

“Hyunwoo, can you please respect my rights to get a proper sleep? I’m still sleepy as fuck and, for god’s sake, it’s still dead night!”

“Come on, puppy. Let’s go somewhere we’ve never been. It’ll be fun,” Hyunwoo said only to get disagree whines from his lover.

“I swear to god, Son Hyunwoo—”

“I’m in front of your apartment right now. Come down here quickly, yeah?”

Minhyuk whined more, but Hyunwoo knew he wouldn’t get a ‘no’.

 

+

 

Hyunwoo drove slowly tonight. The summer night breeze felt comfortable that they chose not to turn the air conditioner. They’d been quite far from the city where they lived; Hyunwoo was sure Minhyuk wouldn’t be able to be back to the city if he cruelly left the blond here. The highways slowly turned into smaller, narrower streets they’d never seen. Hyunwoo assumed they were driving through a small town right now, and if they were lucky, they would find a beach a moment before sunrise.

Beside him, on the passenger seat, Minhyuk sat facing the open window. His put his arms crossed on the window sill, chin resting against them. His platinum blond hair was like dancing with the wind and the moonlight shone on the pale skin, making Minhyuk look even more beautiful.

“We’re going to the beach,” Hyunwoo told him the plan. “I heard there’s this beach about two or three hours from here. We can see the sunrise.”

“Sounds good,” muttered the thin guy. “You should’ve told me earlier, so I could bring shorts and a couple shirts to change, just in case I will go swimming.”

Hyunwoo smiled as he reached to Minhyuk and ruffled the soft strands. Minhyuk was still grumpy in the beginning, but now he seemed to enjoy the short trip they were having.

Hyunwoo drove slowly tonight. Most of the time his eyes were still on the road, counting on how many towns they’d passed so far, but there were times when he stole a glance at Minhyuk, smiling when he realized how many lame excuses he had made only to get more time to spend with this beauty next to him. Sometimes a day wasn’t even enough, sometimes he felt like he needed more time with Minhyuk.

People might see him as an unromantic person. Minhyuk seemed to be the one who always made initiative in their relationship. People might think that if Minhyuk stopped trying, their relationship would reach its end. People might see that Minhyuk loved him more than he loved the blond. But, he knew it was wrong.

He loved Minhyuk more than anything. He treasured Minhyuk a lot. He was willing to do any stupid things only to have extra time with Minhyuk.

Just like tonight.

“If you thought I didn’t notice your stare at me, mister, you’re definitely wrong,” Minhyuk moved away from the window and leaned on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, cutting Hyunwoo from his thoughts.

Hyunwoo laughed lightly, but he didn’t say anything. Releasing his one hand from the steering wheel, he wrapped his arm around Minhyuk’s narrow shoulder and kissed the younger’s head deeply. He loved the scent of Minhyuk’s body; it smelled like spring and Hyunwoo didn’t mind having spring in the middle of summer.

Hyunwoo drove slowly tonight. The salty smell of the ocean started fulfilling their nostrils after hours and Minhyuk got excited.

“Hyunwoo! I can see the ocean already!” Minhyuk pulled Hyunwoo’s arm—it was dangerous, luckily Hyunwoo didn’t lose his focus on the road—as he pointed at one direction.

They stopped when they found a cliff on the way. Hyunwoo parked his car at the end of the cliff, soon joining Minhyuk outside. He felt warm when he saw Minhyuk smiling happily; the blond breathed deeply, as though he wanted to absorb the ocean’s scent.

“The beach is near,” said the younger, chuckling when Hyunwoo pulled him closer from behind, lips pressing against the joint between his neck and shoulder. “Look, it’s like the sky and the sea are one big blanket, like the horizon doesn’t exist.”

“Mhmm,” Hyunwoo only muttered; he moved his lips up to Minhyuk’s cheek before he shifted them to the pinkish lips.

Hyunwoo loved kissing Minhyuk; he loved how Minhyuk’s lips felt like melting when they touched his. They were soft and sweet. They were as warm as Minhyuk’s smile. Hyunwoo didn’t know which one he loved more, Minhyuk or his lips. Maybe both—maybe Hyunwoo simply loved Minhyuk and everything in him.

They shared kisses for a while, under the starry sky with sounds of crashing waves as the background music. The kisses were getting naughtier that Minhyuk’s feet lost their balance, forcing Hyunwoo to pick him up and sit him on the hood of the car. Hyunwoo stood between the blond male’s legs, hands steady on Minhyuk’s both cheeks as he deepened the kiss, but he stopped when Minhyuk pulled away.

“I don’t mind making love here, but if you wanted to see the sunrise, we’d better save it for later.”

Hyunwoo laughed. He kissed Minhyuk’s rosy cheek—he loved it the most when Minhyuk’s usually pale cheeks turned red because of what he did—and nodded. He then sat beside Minhyuk with the younger securely leaned into his arms.

After a couple slow and lazy kisses, they decided to move to the beach. It wasn’t far from the cliff, so they still had some time to wait for the sunrise. They sat beside each other, arms brushing, sending comfortable friction.

And, when the sun finally rose, Hyunwoo finally found the true beauty in his life.

Seeing how the warm sunlight touched Minhyuk’s skin, seeing how Minhyuk gleaming under the golden rays—seeing Minhyuk gracefully smiled at him was everything he needed. Time felt like stopping when Minhyuk was the only one that was caught in his eyes. Time felt like stopping when Minhyuk pecked his lips before laughing his melodious laughter and running toward the shore, pulling off his shoes, and letting the morning waves caress his feet.

“Hyunwoo! Hyunwoo, come here! It feels so nice!”

Minhyuk yelped when Hyunwoo’s strong arms pulled him and brought him down along with the taller male’s body. Waves crashed on their bodies, wetting them from head to toe, but they didn’t care.

Their laughter could be faintly heard, covered by the sounds of the waves, and when it died, only smiles left on their faces. They kept staring at each other’s eyes until Minhyuk felt it awkward, but Hyunwoo didn’t let him get away. He kept the lithe body staying above his sturdy one, one arm circling the thin waist while the other one stretched to stroke the wet cheek with the back of the hand.

Minhyuk looked like an angel with the sun behind his head and Hyunwoo wanted to have this majestic scene forever.

“We should do this more,” Minhyuk said as he bent down, pressing his forehead against Hyunwoo’s. “Just don’t plan it yourself. Don’t wake me in the middle of dead night again.”

Hyunwoo grinned as he pulled Minhyuk to a strong hug.

 

+

 

Hyunwoo drove slowly on their way home. He picked the longest route. He stopped here and there with an excuse he wanted to take a picture or he wanted to buy something first. He did anything so they could be together longer than it should take.

Minhyuk didn’t seem to mind it. No, Minhyuk didn’t mind it.

Neither of them was ready to go home.


End file.
